Celestial Light
by Aqua W. Straw
Summary: It started with a sorrowful present which now was a painful past. It's a breathtaking love story about two who can't put it into words, since in the Daemon world love doesn't exist! A/N: For Manga/Anime fans, this is a mix story of different mangas. The plot and storyline is mine but the scenes are all taken and worked onto. At the last chapter I'll writte them all. Thanks!
1. Ch 1 - Angelic Midway Daemon

**A/N:** For users and Manga/Anime fans, this is a mix story of different mangas starting with Angel Sanctuary, Preater, Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, Full moon wo Sagashite, Noblesse, Lovers Doll, Hana to Akuma, etc. The plot and storyline is mine but the scenes are all taken and worked onto. At the last chapter I'll writte from where the ideas came from. Thanks for understanding!

I am the sole author of this story and it is a renewed version of it. I'm not that good into writing stories but I have my best for this one story. As said I hope too for you who are to read, please enjoy it. And with a review let me know of everything you have based on this story. Again please enjoy the reading! :-)

* * *

**Angelic Midway Demon – The start**

In a world very like ours, there are three different earths; the Human, the Daemon one and the Angelic earth. But that day the creatures of these three worlds were suffering a hidden present which soon will become a hidden past. Somewhere down the pouring rain falling from the Daemon world's roof, down the lightning sparkles of a storm, everyone in the Enema palace of their Lord were tormented with the up-come of a painful sin of life. In the middle of all the silent noise, there was a single scream, a cry which overwhelmed all the servants of the palace looking, waiting at the front gate. A tall old man with white hair, who was that palace's head master, went personally to the gate for the waiting till a small shadow was seen in the ground with the appearance of a baby.

Majordomo, that was the old man's name, went hurriedly to get the small child in his hold, but doing so he noticed something more. Dark raven feathers were over a wound, where the small baby's heart was supposed to be, bleeding and making the child cry from hurt. But that wasn't the only place filled with those feathers. They were in line breaking into ash one by one and signing their master, a black creäture with ruined wings of crimson black which vanished under the darkened moon.

The maids and servants were left breathless from the shock that scene gave them, but seeing the head master turn to the gate not taking of his gaze from the child made them hurry. Slowly, really slowly the old white man announced: "This baby will be the next Daemon Lord King!"

* * *

*199 years later – Enema Palace"

"Lord, little Lord! Where are you? Please Lord! Answer!" At Enema palace that day was made a big commotion. Everybody, maids, servants and guards were running, shouting and searching everywhere. Because the little Lord had went missing.

"What do you mean 'went missin'g?" The harsh tone of voice Majordomo had echoed everywhere around the big front salon. He seemed really angry, which make the maids flinch. "Did you found the young master?" Asked he some guards who were coming that way almost running.

"Yes. Apparently a servant saw him heading towards the dark forest, sir." Reported the guard quickly.

"Not again!" Signed Majordomo with himself listening to them. "We should take him back. You two come with me. As for the others, Calm Down!"

As the man ordered, they walked fast to go get their young master who was enjoying himself outside and didn't want anyone to disturb him.

*Meanwhile…

Free from all the boring duties of a Daemon Lord, the boy with crimson hair which extended till his neck and emerald-green eyes was jumping fast from a tree's leafless branch to another, through the thorns of wild roses which couldn't penetrate his silky skin. Without looking back, with his confidence up and a stupid smirk, he didn't even notice where he went. Only stupid thoughts were with him.

"By now they should have realized where I am. Those old hags never let me have fun outside of the palace." While complaining in his head, the little Lord stopped onto a high large stone after hearing noises coming from beneath the roses' bed. Bending forward to listen clearly, the noise stopped.

"What was that?" Curios to find out more about where that sound came from, he approached the place. In the middle of that thorny bed, a pair of shinning stones were glittering. In a few seconds a giant snake raised from there, showing his fangs and ready to bite the kid releasing his poison.

*Slash*

A shadow flew from the ground above the giant snake slicing it with a big sword. It divided that monster into half as its green blood spattered around, even on the boy's cheek. That dark shadow landed on the same rock as the small Daemon, only a few inches away.

"Kid…" Was spoken by that person who was wearing a black cape till its ankles. His voice was like an echo, deep with a shred of softness in it, which more than the others surprised the boy.

The fellow with the cape turned to the red-haired boy slowly, making him freeze. That person's eyes were the only showy thing underneath the cape. Double color eyes, aquamarine on the outside surrounding a shady fading red. The Lord was captivated by those eyes, staring intensely not noticing the grim he put on his face.

"Thanks for just now! May I know the name of my savior?" He asked but there was no answer for, not even a single face expression shown.

"You have company…" The same deep voice was heard as pointing on the red's back where three speeding objects were approaching them.

"Anyway, I'm Lancia. You?" As a Lord, he was being persistent as he was rude before not presenting himself first than asking. But even after saying such, he could notice that the mysterious man's attention was still on the flying object.

"This essence is obviously of Majordomo. He has always a freaking timing!" While frowning and having his attention there, the unknown person approached him with light steps.

"Stupid brat!" A fine punch came above the red-haired head surprising the boy a lot. "This isn't a place for kids to play!"

Patting his head, Lancia seemed satisfied as he had come to hear the person's voice clearly and most probably it was a female one. "You were pretty cool a moment ago but there was no need to punch me." He smirked lightly. "I owe you one even thought I don't think you are that friendly of a fellow."

She gazed at him with the same double color eyes from before. "You are a clever brat, what I hate most. Now get lost!" That person, woman was openly glaring at him as if attacking him in any minute.

"I need to be a little more persistent to find out about the owner of those eyes." He thought continuing to smirk. "Still, why saving me? I demand to know that at the very least!"

Her glaring became more and more intense. "A spoiled brat I see! You attracted the snake to my cave. Now that I think about it, I should have killed you with it."

"But you didn't." Responded Lancia quickly as soon as she finished but he couldn't continue. The caped person flew back to where she landed before as the old man with the guards made their appearance.

"Lord, are you all right?" Asked Majordomo with a little trembling voice running near the boy who's gaze didn't leave that black cape.

"Yeah…" He whispered, finally taking his eyes off her to look at the man. "Why shouldn't I be?" But didn't wait for an answer noticing that the masked woman had turned her back at them to leave. "I'll come back again to repay my debt!"

Hearing the shouting behind, she only turned her head to give him the same cold gaze but this time in only the freezing aquamarine color. "Don't…!" She jumped off the stone disappearing down into the lifeless trees. Lancia could still feel her gaze surrounding him even though she wasn't there anymore. The guards and Majordomo stood still, until she disappeared completely, surprised by that mysterious woman.

"What happened little master?" The old man asked. He too had frozen by those captivating eyes. "So empty…!" He had thought feeling something nostalgic from when he was younger. 'Who was that person?' was the question that had stuck constant in his head.

"Nothing…nothing at all." Lancia claimed turning his back to her direction, now looking towards the Enema. "Let's leave this place."

All the way to the palace, Lancia couldn't stop thinking about the mysterious woman that he happened to meet. It was something about her, not only her eyes, that attracted him. It was the first interesting thing that happened to him in a long while, something he wouldn't let go off so easily. His crimson head wanted to create a new toy with which he could play with and she was the perfect type for making one. Smirking he repeatedly thought to himself;

_"I will bug her for some time, so she should be ready. This toy surely will become my favorite one._

_You just wait untill...!"_


	2. Ch 2 - A Pleadge Tying Us Together

**A pledge tying us together**

In a world far away from ours there is a Daemon, Human and Angelic earth. Humans are the same as us, knowing nothing about the other two earths. Angelics are divided into three; Arc-angels, Grigori and Fallen. Shiny pure white wings are the Arc-angels. Metal hard are the Grigoris' who can travel between all three earths since only few can see their wings. And darker than black wings of the Fallen ones who are to suffer severe punishments. Daemon earth has different level of demons as is used either as a hell or paradise for them. Only the rain can hurt their skin or, a few of them, dragon wings of meat. But between this lastmentioned earths, something IS in common; in neither of them, Love exists.

* * *

Days spent dreaming, nights spent sleepless for the Lord of that obscure palace. Thinking ways of escape, ways of hunting down, or even ways of taking those eyes out of his head. But fate wouldn't leave him without a chance, and the red-hair wouldn't let it get away without trying his own luck. This chance was Majordomo's leave for a couple of days for work issues with other Daemon heads of the council.

Having everything ready and completing the last duties as a head master, the old white man walked towards the young Lord's office to salute him and give his last 'warnings'.

"How long do you intend to be away, old man?" Asked calmly Lancia from behind his desk in the middle of that neat, full of cabinets filled with books room, which was supposedly called an office.

"For three days and two nights to be exact. It means I won't to be gone for long." Here it was his low but severe voice giving the first warning. "I hope you take it as a free time and calm yourself. Recently you have looked listless."

"I've just been thinking." Lancia frowned a bit in his defense. "More importantly I'm not a kid anymore. This year I'll become a full powered Daemon Lord King, just like my father." His speech was harsh as he detested being treated as a kid from Majordomo.

"I didn't imply otherwise young master, since I should know better than anyone. " Eyeing each other, even without saying a single additional word, they could understand. Those two were hoping the best for each other during the leave. "Now is time for my leave." Taking out his pocket clock, which the man would always keep with him, and looking at it, he announced his departure.

Now Majordomo, with his heavy aura, was heading for the front door to the carriage which was waiting the sole him. Lancia, lying still over the glass window of his office, looked at the going carriage and the dark figure in it. Not noticing the carriage anymore he turned and called a servant.

"Ask Cresil to come see me immediately!" He had ordered. Cresil was a short boy with light brownish hair and big caramel eyes. Even thought short he was older than Lancia, his childhood friend and Majordomo's grandson. These two guys relationship was more than friends, more family like, brothers. They were always there for each other and for this kind of job, the Lord couldn't trust anyway else.

"Lancia, you called for me?" Entered Cresil with a light knock already expecting a favor to be asked.

"Yes, I have a favor to ask of you." As the emerald eyes boy said it, the brunette could feel himself laughing of how well they knew each other, as Lancia to had already guessed where that conversation would lead them. "I want to be gone for a day or so, promising to come back before the old man does."

"Where do you have to go that you should lie to everyone in this palace?" Asked Cresil a bit surprised from that favor.

"I have to look for something and I don't want for anyone to found out since I, myself am not that sure about it." He explained slowly but shortly not wanting to go into details. "So will you help me out Cresil?"

"Hmm… You want me to back you up. Knowing that you won't answer, neither will I ask." The brownish boy sulked, but raising his eyes to look at Lancia, he accepted without hesitation. "I guess this will be our next secret. I'll tell the maidens you don't want to be disturbed."

"Your way of lying can fool even me!" Smirked devilishly the little Lord taking a sword with him and heading to the door. "I'm counting on you!"

"Don't forget to use the back service door to get out!" Said Cresil loudly in order to be heard as he saw his friend's back vanish. Lancia did as told using the service door to 'escape' or 'run away from home'. Now the only thing in his mind was the way back to the place he had met with the mysterious woman and to where she had pointed her cave to be with her eyes, hopping she hadn't changed place. He had run pretty fast that time so it was a bit difficult to remember exactly where he had passed before. The bed of roses, the remaining bones from the decomposed skin of the snake monster and then underneath was a dark cave.

"This should be the place." Thought Lancia landing in front of the entrance and eyeing it carefully for any unwanted surprise. With light steps he entered but the only thing the little Lord could feel while doing so was that someone still lived there temporarily.

* * *

*Meanwhile…

Somewhere the eyes of no one except from the ones of the creatures in the dark forest, whom she had now become one, there was a crystallized freezing lake in which that broken angel could wet her darkened hairs. Long, and beautiful, and shiny were those hairs which seemed like the depth of the calm blue as every fish would joyfully swim in the path she would create behind.

Her name sounded soft and dazzling to most but to her was nothing but a curse. The famous so-called Celestia Gin or Silver Celestia, an angel who had always used her hundred swords under the light and will of God, the angel who went missing in some mysterious way. Now she had return to keep a promise that even amidst all that madness she had never forgotten. Dressing up, she looked so simple…fragile raising her arms above her head patting her wet hair dry.

That dawn Tia had searched for food and edible roots and finding them, she returned to that dusky old cave. But something made her stop, a familiar essence of a daemon. "Come out from there!" Called she to the shadows to let the unwanted guest out. A gorgeous figure of crimson hair, emerald eyes and nostalgia gathered to leave her breathless for a short instance. "You boy…from before…"

"We meet again as you can see." Those lips curved up into a light smirk of anxiousness. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Yeah, I can see you have a short memory. 'Don't come looking for me' was a clear not-forgetful sentence." She spouted with arrogance annoyed by the fact of having to see him again.

"I found you whatever you say now, so what difference makes it?" He said looking right into her eyes as she was still standing unmoving from the cave's entrance.

"Just go home already. From the start, you were nothing but a bother." Tia told him wanting to shake Lancia's stance.

"What? And I came all the way here only to repay my debt." The red-headed sulking face was kinda cute as he was trying his hardest to play around with his so-called 'new toy'.

"I don't care. It's not like I asked you to repay anything." Tired of all that nonsense, Celestia passed by his side entering to put down the collected food and to start a new fire as in that forest, day didn't last long.

"At least tell me your name." He requested not pleased the least bit by their second meeting, but he became even more irritated when she started to ignore him bending down doing something other than talking or looking at him."Okay, just let me pass the night since I come from faraway." He joined his hands like supplicating. "What do you say, pretty please?" When a small giggling was heard.

"Now this is new. A daemon begging!" She started to laugh lightly at him with sarcasm.

"Soooo…" He made as if it didn't matter what she had said and continued to persist.

"So nothing!" Tia said calmly not raising her eyes to look at him but she did leave the set up of the fire aside for a moment. "Didn't you hear me? Get lost!"

"Then tell me your name. I don't think you'd like for me to call you 'old hag'." Lancia said confident hoping that he had gotten her to tell him at the very least her name.

"Stupid brat, you can't remember, hear, and now see? Where in me is that 'old hag' you wanted to call me?" Her stance raised gracefully as the raven girl raised in her feet to slightly approach him.

"Then what should I do other?" The tone of voice he used sounded wavering but inside he was hard as a rock. It seemed he finally achieved to fool the woman.

"Oh whatever!" Giving off a big sign, she raised the white flag first. "I can't talk it out with you, can I?" Her cold gaze stared at him for a moment before totally giving up. "You can call me Tia. Linces, right?

"Not even near. It's Lancia, LANCIA. You better remember it!" Lancia smirked at her who turned her back at the boy, once again ignoring him.

"Yeah, right…" Celestia disregarded him for a while enough for her to _'finally'_ set on the fire without anyone disturbing her, but that quietness didn't last long as she herself was the one to destroy it. "What are you standing there for? Go!"

But as soon as the raven glared at the guy, like it was a signal from heaven, it started to pour a heavy rain outside of the cave. Seeing that, Tia could feel herself burst knowing that now there was no chance for the boy to leave before the rain stops since his skin would get burnt.

"Damned you rain!" Murmured the raven girl to herself not daring to turn look at the big grim the boy had on.

"Well it can't be help. I will stay here for a while, won't I?" Lancia asked lastly wanting to hear her accepting him there.

"You would stay even if I said no." Signed the woman giving totally up. Inside that cave there wasn't much to do, except from talking or staying silent. The last one was most preferred by Tia.

"I can't go out now." Said Lancia while having stupid thoughts of how people couldn't resist his pretty face but a thing he did really think carefully. "What's this essence of yours Tia? Are you a daemon or… A fallen maybe?"

"What?" Thought with herself as she turned to look at him surprised by that question. "You go directly to the point, don't you? Why do you want to know?" Answered Celestia with a question.

"Just curiosity. I want to talk with you, get to know you since I've gotten a liking to you." The red-haired still stayed near the cave's entrance, where Tia had found him, not moving much from there and not sitting.

"Huh, that sounded like a love confession, but in the Daemon earth there is no such thing as love." She answered quickly not thinking much about it. What surprised her most after was precisely the answer because there wasn't one. Lancia didn't spell a single word since then. But the girl was tempted to look at the silenced boy near the shadows. He was clearly trembling maybe because he wasn't used to the cold weather of the dark forest.

Seeing him like that, she felt pity since he had actually come till there to repay his debt, not knowing he had come to get to play with his new toy. "Come near the flames. You should be cold." Tia made sign for him to approach. "I don't want you to die here from the weather…" Her tone of voice was calm but it sounded as she was joking. "I would rather like to kill you myself."

"Oh, concerned about me!" He replied to her sentence still really cheeky. Approaching her slowly he was ready to do something not most people would do… but since he is the daemon new Lord, everything is allowed in this doll-house. In a smirk, the crimson haired boy said; "We agreed about something at least. I, too don't believe that there is love in hell. I just found a new toy to play around with."

That sentence really surprised Celestia, even made her turn at him but seeing the guy some inches away bending over her, made Tia's eyes go wide and her mind and body freeze in place.

"Be ready for the up come!" Lancia whispered sensually near her ear as a little something was stolen. That so-called kiss in the human earth started soft, more obvious unexpectedly as the boy's lips started to tremble like it was a first. In those moments Tia could feel herself smirking at the thought of how cute he was even thought he initiated it. But then totally shouted to herself for that kind of thought.

The raven girl tried to shove him away but a painful feeling surrounded her whole bodyfrom one single source. From their lips to her neck, a shining glow of ink dropped a way till above her collar bone, imprinting a pledge of servitude. A black dragon tattoo was created from the melted ink of their lips. The essence in her body was drained out as his untouched soul was being filled with something unknown. The atmosphere around them was sparkling pure in a place where every single thing was painted in black, but that only cave was being illuminated by a fate which started as a doll-house game.

"_I'll make this toy mine at all costs. This pledge will be our bond from now on. Don't come to tell me later, I didn't warn you!"_

* * *

**A/N: Here is the second chapter which I surprisingly published sooner that I thought. I hope you liked it since I did like and have fun both writting and reading it. Thanks and I wouldn't mind a review or two! ;)**


End file.
